The Best Gift
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: Shinichi has been gone for weeks, days. Ran wonders where her beloved detective have gone to, now that a special event is approaching...


It was almost the 3rd week of April and May 4 is approaching. "Shinichi's birthday is coming; I wonder what kind of gift would he like to have?" Ran thought out loud, as she stared outside the window. Her father, Kogoro, was busy reading newspaper replied, "Why don't you give him more detective novels? Hmm?"

"That's really funny, dad. I'm serious in here." Ran said, looking up in the sky, "Oh, I wish he's not busy next week."

"Ha! That kid? No way! To tell you the truth Ran, don't count on it. He's a detective and you know being a detective is a busy job. If I were you, I would find someone else." Kogoro said.

"But – dad, how could you say that?!" Ran exclaimed, but deep in her heart she knows how hard it is to solve all those cases. It does not only need deep thinking but it also sacrifices Shinichi's own life.

Weeks have passed and still, there is no sign of the great detective. Ran gets worried, Shinichi showed no sign at all, no calls, no visits, nothing. She called him the day before his birthday, she thought she could hear his voice again, but she was wrong. "Kudos residence, I'm not here right now and probably I'm solving some cases or hanging out with my friends. Please leave your message after the beep -" the answering machine said, although it was Shinichi's voice, it still made Ran sad.

She hangs up the phone and she suddenly cried out, "That fool! He never even called or anything…And it makes me worry…"

The following day, it was May 4th; Shinichi's birthday has finally arrived. However, the birthday boy is not around. Ran got up early and cooked breakfast. She still feels upset after the passed few days. After she had eaten her breakfast, she dressed up and left, for she wanted to take her mind of a few things, including her concern about Shinichi.

On her way to the mall, she noticed the store selling television sets. All the televisions were on and it was on the same channel, the news channel. Shinichi was on the news being interviewed by the reporter. Instead of listening to the news, Ran went off somewhere else, finding a perfect gift for Shinichi. As she wandered around, she could not find anything to give him at all. She is not in the mood to buy the gift she wanted for Shinichi.

It was almost evening when Ran decided to go home. Her father was fast asleep with the newspaper on top of his head. She saw the headings of the newspaper; it was about Shinichi, solving another difficult case. As she was cleaning the mess his father made on the table, Kogoro suddenly woke up. "Hmm? Oh! You're already back? So, did you find anything for that detective?!" Kogoro asked. Ran only moved her head sideways, which means 'no'.

They had their dinner and Ran was silent, thinking of something, or rather someone. Kogoro was about to ask something to his daughter when she stood up and went to her room to dress up. "Where do you think you're going?" Kogoro asked, swallowing the last piece of sushi. "I'm going to Dr. Agasa, he may know where Shinichi is." Ran said.

She left the house wearing the dress given to her by her mother. It has a v-neckline, long sleeved with ruffles at the end and had a pink ribbon as its belt. It was a simple dress and Ran seldom wears it.

She hurriedly went to Dr. Agasa's place bringing the food she cooked for Shinichi. As she arrived there, was no one home. The Kudos residence is right next to it and it seems that the house is also empty. She went back home, walking slowly. It was already dark; the moon was full and the stars sparkle in the sky.

As she was about to reach home, someone grabbed her hands. Ran tried to struggle, however she could not get free. It held her tight and a voice behind it said, "It's me…" Ran's eyes widened and without noticing it, she was already crying. Shinichi was holding her tight in his arms; Ran could feel his warm body and his calm heart. She placed her head on top of his shoulders and cried, "What took you so long? – You had me worried… I wasn't able to find the right gift for you…I…"

"Hush… I'm sorry…Please…Don't cry anymore…" Shinichi whispered as he felt himself blushing; "Besides…you are the best gift I could ever have…"

Ran also held him tight, letting go of what she is holding. And they stood there, under the bright moon. Shinichi decided to spend his time together with Ran to make up for his lost time with her. Although he seems so busy of being a detective, he has also time for his loved ones, especially for Ran.


End file.
